


the sun rises over morning glory

by sanhalation



Category: ASTRO (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bullying, Gen, although not really bullying so much as mean words, platonic, skz felix is here if you squint, sunwoo is a secret softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhalation/pseuds/sanhalation
Summary: Sunwoo fights for his friends. (That friend being Yoon Sanha.)





	the sun rises over morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back with more tbzstro content!! we love 00 line interactions
> 
> also all antagonists are ocs and not actual idols (sorry if they do share a name with an existing celeb - i just didnt realize!)

Group work was tiring. Algebra was tiring. But Sunwoo was a good student, so he sat turned to the three other members of his group, none of which were his friends. But they got along pretty well, so Sunwoo didn’t mind too much.

“Hey, Kim Sunwoo, who’s in your group for world history?” Kyungwon asked.

“Oh, uh...Yoon Sanha, Eric, and Felix.”

“Damn. Nevermind then, you have a full group. I’ll find someone else to work with.”

Sunwoo shrugged. “Don’t worry. I think there are still other people looking for group mates.”

Turning back to his worksheet, Sunwoo stared at item twenty-seven. Item twenty-seven stared right back. Sunwoo wanted to go home and take a nap, but his soccer coach had other plans in store for him..

“Ugh. Yoon Sanha. I don’t know what’s up with him.” Jiwoong’s voice came from opposite Sunwoo. “He kind of gets on my nerves.”

“I know, right?” Chulwoo leaned onto Jiwoong’s desk. “He’s so tall and well-built, but he’s got such a childish face. And his whole cute thing. Yikes.”

Sunwoo frowned. “What’s wrong with Yoon Sanha? What’s wrong with being cute?”

“Nothing wrong with being cute if you’re a _ girl _,” Jiwoong sneered. “But if you’re a guy? It’s just plain cringey.”

Kyungwon nodded. “Yoon Sanha _ is _ cringey. Even if he were a girl, his level of cute is just….” Jiwoong winced, faking a shiver. Sunwoo wrinkled his nose.

“You don’t have to be so rude about it,” Sunwoo muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Nevermind. Don’t worry about it.” Sunwoo sighed, glancing out the window. Maybe he didn’t get along that well with his algebra classmates.

\---

“Sanhaaa!”

Sanha could recognize the sing-song voice from miles away. Turning around he saw Sunwoo, grinning with something tucked behind his back.

“Look at what I bought!” The something turned out to be a bag from Morning Glory, the stationery store a block away, with the design of a big blue bear on it. “It’s for you.”

Sanha gasped. “Really? What is it?”

“Well, some of it’s for you. I’ll show you,” Sunwoo said, reaching into the bag. Out came four notebooks, all in pretty pastel colors, with a cute doodle of a penguin on the cover. Two notebooks were pink, while the remaining two were lavender and yellow.

“I bought them for us - Felix, Eric, and the two of us. You like yellow, so I got you the yellow notebook. Eric likes pink and...wait, does Felix like pink too?” Sunwoo’s eyes widened in fear. “See, I bought these yesterday, when I was a little tired, and I thought ‘sure, Eric said Felix likes pink, so I’ll buy a pink one for him too,’ but now...I’m not sure.” Sunwoo looked up, startled. “What if Felix doesn’t like pink?”

Sanha giggled. “Don’t worry, Sunwoo. To be honest, I don’t remember whether Felix likes pink or not, but I think he’ll be happy you bought something for him.” Sanha took the yellow notebook and began flipping through the pages. “Why’d you buy these, Sunwoo?”

He shrugged. “Just figured that since you like cute things, I’d get you something cute. And Eric likes this stuff too. Maybe Felix. It’s not really my style, but something like this is refreshing. So...yeah.”

Sanha pulled Sunwoo into a tight squeeze, nearly crushing the books the latter still held. “Ooh, Sunwoo, thank you so much!” Sanha pulled away clutching the notebook to his chest, flashing his signature smile. “The penguin is so adorable, I love it!”

Sunwoo affectionately poked Sanha’s cheek. “Adorable, just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! admittedly this one isn't that great but i really hope it satisfied your tbzstro cravings lol
> 
> stan tbz and astro, stream tbz's d.d.d. on monday 6pm kst, and watch their love shot cover on youtube with sf9 and cix!! (when i saw jinwoo and jacob in the same frame my brain malfunctioned....)
> 
> come find me on twitter (tsuki_bako) - let's cry over the d.d.d. choreo and kevin's nintendo switch together!!


End file.
